


Pigskin

by WarriorNun



Series: Victuuri Myths and Legends [4]
Category: Allerleirauh | All-Kinds-Of-Fur (Fairy Tale), Peau d'Âne | Donkey Skin - Charles Perrault, Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Adoption, Angst with a Happy Ending, Anxiety, Anxiety Attacks, Anxious Katsuki Yuuri, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Attempted Sexual Assault, Bottom Katsuki Yuuri, Class Issues, Dark Fairy Tale Elements, Donkeyskin, F/F, F/M, Fairy Tale Elements, Implied/Referenced Incest, M/M, Master/Servant, Minor Original Character(s), Parent/Child Incest, Past Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Pining Victor Nikiforov, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Prince Victor Nikiforov, Self-Esteem Issues, Top Victor Nikiforov, Yuuri is not related to the Katsukis, but it's non-con, protect yuuri
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-08
Updated: 2018-07-31
Packaged: 2019-01-10 20:10:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12306825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WarriorNun/pseuds/WarriorNun
Summary: They don't know where he had come from, nor that they know his name - if he ever had one in the first place.The only thing that he held value to him was the hideous hooded mantle that is made of the skin of a butchered pig, with its head served as a makeshift mask.And because that he always seen with that mantle, the servant became known as "Pigskin".Who is the mysterious Pigskin? And what secrets is he hiding?





	1. The Prince's Curiosity

**Author's Note:**

> This story is based on two tales from both the Brothers Grimm and Charles Perrault, Allerleirauh and Donkeyskin. While there are subtle differences, they're both similar in their own ways right down to the familiar Cinderella tones. However, they both end quite differently. Although I couldn't help but think on what happened to the people once both Allerleirauh and Donkeyskin both respectively left their homeland, what was the aftermath, and things like that. So I'm going to explore those elements in this story!
> 
> I also wanted to point out that this story will be in The Prince's/Victor's point of view. As well as that this might be the darkest installment that I have in this series. So if any of the featured tags mentioned above offends you in some way, please refer to the back button and look forward to the updates of other installments that were not only lighter and softer but also have some slight fourth wall breaking humor. 
> 
> With that said, please enjoy!

He is staring again.

He couldn’t help it. 

A crown prince such as Victor should have better things to do other than watch the newest member of the royal staff scrub the floor of the palace foyer. But he really didn’t feel like attending to his usual lessons, so he could have gone on his merry way and try to play hooky, like kidnap Yuri and drag him along with Makkachin for a day in the town around the family carriage. But then again, Yuri was busy with his own lessons and Makkachin might be napping somewhere in his room. 

But still he couldn’t help but stare at him, scrubbing away the floor with his blackened hands holding tightly at the brush while being soaked in soap water, fully unaware of the prince staring at him. 

Who was he staring at, you ask?

The new assistant to the cook…Pigskin. 

It was a rather odd name, if not a bit cruel Victor knew that deep down but how he got the name "Pigskin" was because of the rather…unique mantle that he always wore. By unique, I mean the stuff of nightmares were made of that was enough to send a chill down his spine whenever he would glance at from afar. The mantle was a well tanned leather, to the point that it almost looked like human skin, even slightly torn and ragged at the edges. The hood was made up by the actual head of a pig, considering what the leather was made out of. The mouth was sealed up tight by thick black thread and the snout was slightly drooping down. He could even see a small tusk poking out of the threading from a certain angle. The long mangy black hair that fell over the muzzle gave off an eerie air around him. 

He had to admit, it was a miracle that he was kept around the castle to work (God bless the goodness of his parents’ hearts). But ever since he first stepped in, Pigskin was given a very wide berth to the point that anyone that was in the same vicinity of him immediately left. It doesn’t matter if they’re in a middle of a task or not, just as long as they’re not in the same place. Most of the time they tried to rush their job before moving on to the next one, leaving Pigskin the brunt of the work. 

Regardless, Pigskin so far, showcased that he was a hardworking individual. Mostly kept to himself from dawn to dusk. From what he heard, Pigskin mostly took his meals alone in his humble hut (more like a small shack) outside of the kitchen, away from the other servants. But that doesn’t stop them from making rumors about him…  
“How do you think he eats if his mouth was all sealed up?”

“You think that’s ACTUALLY his face?”

“I bet he’s uglier underneath…like a monster.”

“Where did he come from anyway? I highly doubt he’s from this world?”

“Hell, I bet. I mean, where else can you come across a face like that?”

“Do you think he would eat us in our sleep?”

“I don’t know…”

Those were rather…harsh per say, but how else can they reassure themselves with a man like Pigskin?

Or if he is even a man at all.

Now, Victor here, knew the truth behind at least the origins of Pigskin. He came here to the palace looking for work, for he is just a poor man wondering through the wilderness with no home or family to speak of. He revealed nothing further than that, not even his own name. 

So due to his mantle, and his horrifying visage, he was known as Pigskin around the castle.

“VICTOR!” 

Victor immediately jumped at the sudden voice near his ear and immediately whipped around to see his father’s advisor (and his long suffering tutor). A heart-shaped smile split his face as he grinned at his tutor. 

“Ah, Yakov!” He greeted rather jovially. “What brings you here?”

The older man scowled at him, his face was slowly getting on a shade of red as a small vein pulsed on his balding head. 

“You, that’s what!” He practically growled, pointing a finger straight at his face. Victor had to lean back a bit, so that it wouldn’t be accidentally shoved up his nose. “You’re shirking your responsibilities as a prince by dilly-dallying! What are you doing standing there like an idiot?!”

Victor let out a hum as he thought about it, tapping his chin a bit. 

“What am I doing indeed?” He spoke rhetorically. Then he smiled brightly as he snapped his fingers. “I am thinking about the ephemeral nature that is life while admiring the scenery.” 

Yakov just stared at him blankly as he rose an eyebrow. 

“… _What_ scenery?” He responded dryly. Then he looked over and notice that the servant was staring at them. It took all of the willpower within Yakov not to recoil at there sight of the eyeless holes that peered back at him as he gave him the best glare that he could muster. “And what are you staring at?! Get back to work!” He managed to bark out. That gave off an effect on Pigskin as he visibly flinched at the sound before immediately went back to work. 

What Yakov didn’t notice was the small squeak, followed by a soft “I’m sorry” just as Pigskin resumed his task at hand. However, Victor did, due to him paying attention (even though, admittedly, it wasn’t one of his strong suits). 

But it did peaked his interest though. Pigskin is a man of a few words. Or at least he ASSUMED was a man. The mask made it hard to distinguish voices after all. He was about to contemplate further if it weren’t for the fact that Yakov grabbed him by the ear and literally dragged him away, making him wince all the way. 

“Ow, ow, ow, ow!” Victor whined. “Yakov! You’re so mean! Mama and Papa will hear of this!”

Yakov let out a humph before giving Victor’s ear a harder tug for a good measure. 

“Just try it! I dare you!” He said. “They will know that you shouldn’t be shirking your duties!”

Victor gave a childish pout before looking back at Pigskin who was still scrubbing away at the tiled floor with his . Not once did he looked back at them as they left the foyer.


	2. The Beginning of the Pigskin Mystery

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been a real long time for this one...but considering that I have been dealing with possible fanfic ideas and also getting into this new app game Food Fantasy, it's hard to make sure that a chapter would be natural and flowing as much as possible. Not to mention dealing with real life. But I do hope that the wait would be worth it!

A sigh escaped from Victor’s lips as he looked over the documents yet again, which at this point was turning into a jumble of words on paper. He had forgotten what it was about, but he was pretty sure that it was something that the other party deemed rather important but in reality it was insignificant. 

…Or was it something that was insignificant to them but actually important in hindsight?

He set the paper down as he allow his forehead meet with the surface of the desk and let out a groan. It kind of hurt a bit, he could easily hear Yuri’s taunting at a possible red mark at his already wide forehead. 

He’s still young! Sort of…well, he is already 27, and to everyone in the kingdom, it was rather odd for him to be without a wife when he was 16. Thankfully, his parents were a bit ahead of their time and thought (rightfully so) that he was a bit too immature for something as serious as a marriage. Hopefully find someone special on his own while learning the ropes of ruling. 

Eleven years later…he still has yet to find the One for him. 

Understandably, his parents (and also Yakov) are more or less worried about him. 

Sure, he had flirted with the ladies (and some men), but none of them last more than a week. The longest one he had was practically a month before he and this one woman from a prestigious family mutually broke things off due to difference in interests, among other things. From what he heard, his ex was rather happy with a new beau, a lower class man from a humble birth of all people, that she came across in a fancy casino one time. And they had been gambling to their hearts content since then…

Even made unusual friends along the way. 

But he digress.

He didn’t know how or when, but he was in the slump of some sorts. 

The closest thing that he could describe it as that nothing could surprise him anymore. Everything became the same to him in a way…from fashion, gossiping court ladies, even trends that had come and gone. Victor was just going with the flow, with no direction or otherwise. 

Not to mention that a birthday ball for him was coming up within a month, he wouldn’t be surprised if there are numerous ladies that the aristocrats will be bringing along in hopes of marrying them off. Not the best way to meet someone…  
While his parents agreed, there was nothing they can do about it. 

At least they ask for his input and vice versa. 

Letting out another sigh, he stood up from his chair and stretched out his arms. 

“Time for a break, I guess.” Victor declared to himself. 

He then looked over to the plush doggie bed that he specifically requested to be made out of the finest materials for his darling Makkachin. Don’t judge him, he only wanted the best for his baby! 

“Makka!” He spoke up, getting the fluffy poodle’s attention immediately. Victor cooed at the sight of Makkachin’s tail wagging. “You wanna go on a walk?”

Makkachin let out an enthusiastic bark before making a beeline for the basket that held his numerous leashes, right next to his big toy box. Again, don’t judge Victor. He only wanted best for his baby!

He shuffled his muzzle through the basket before picking out his favorite lease and trotted over to Victor, looking up at him with his usual large puppy eyes and wagging tail; as if asking if they can go since he’s a good boy. Victor laughed mirthfully as he ruffled Makkachin’s fur before taking the leash from his mouth and attached it to Makkachin’s collar. They both head out of Victor’s room and about to make their way to the family garden. 

The castle was large but Victor had enough years to memorize the corridors and hallways that lead to one place or another. Even a secret passageway or two but that was back when he was once an adventurous child. Despite his nagging flaw- Yakov, and by extension, Yuri, always berated him- he did managed to remember the very few pathways that he was most familiar with. 

The secret passageways are only for emergencies only. 

So he found himself walking Makkachin down a corridor until he came across a hallway with the largest window plane with a remarkable view of the palace garden. And said window was being cleaned by none other than Pigskin himself. Victor blinked as he gazed at the situation before him, stopping in his tracks. 

The window was infamously tall, and it would require at least a small team of servants to clean it. Making sure not a speck was found even on a corner or there would be hell to pay from Yakov.

But today, Pigskin was by his lonesome self polishing the glass. 

Victor fought hard to hold back the grimace of the situation before him. The very nerve of the staff! Yes, he is frightening, that he can admit as much as the next person. But this is definitely unacceptable. Leaving someone alone to go a high maintenance job that would take hours and build his chores up, it was straight up ostracization! 

As a prince, it was his job to look after the people, even the lowest ranking of the castle staff. 

The said lowest rank that had a frightening appearance that would give him night terrors…

But nevertheless, he had to uphold and example. 

That and also Makkachin seemed to be tugging him forward. Straight at Pigskin. 

Without giving him a chance to pull him back, Makkachin made a beeline towards Pigskin with great determination since he caught whiff of the delicious homemade meat buns that were made by the Nishigoris. Poor Victor was dragged along, leaving him only to hang on to the leash that was attached to Makkachin. Pigskin seemed to sense their presence and turned his attention towards them, cocking his head to the side. 

“Is there something you need, Your Highness?” He asked. 

Victor had to summon up all the decorum and mannerisms that he had painstakingly went through years of ettiequte as he straightened up and cleared his throat, subtly pulled Makkachin back gently. Although the dog complied as he sat down before him, he seemed rather antsy to get closer to Pigskin. 

Strange…is it due Pigskin’s appearance that animals see him as their own? No, that could be too easy.

“Oh, nothing at all.” Victor finally responded once he broke out of his short train of thought. “I’m curious, what are you doing cleaning the windows by yourself? It would take at least an entire day to make sure each pane of glass if one person does it alone.”

It was a rhetorical question but he wanted to hear it from Pigskin’s mouth. Or at least underneath that hideous mantle mask…

GAH! He’s getting off topic! He might be staring at Pigskin very rudely at this point! Fortunately for him, Pigskin didn’t notice as he bent down to soak the rag that he was hold into a pail of water and wring out the excess liquid. 

“Well, when I came by, there was already a small group about to work on it,” he began, standing up to gently wipe the clear surface. “I asked if they needed help, but told me that I should get a head start on it while they finish up other chores. It had been at least an hour by now. I just assumed that they were held up by something.”

So he was right…whoever the servants are, they dumped this impossible task upon him. All because they don’t want to spend even a second in Pigskin’s presence. This was not only unacceptable but deplorable. Of course while lacking so much in the looks department, Pigskin had shown to be a hard-worker, not even complaining one bit with such impossible tasks. Now all he had to do was to coax the names out of Pigskin and he’ll think of a suitable punishment. All the while, noticing a slight tug on his grip upon Makkachin’s leash. This made him to look down and noticed that Makkachin was deciding to forgo all the lessons that he had learned to earn “good boy” praise and treat and went over to Pigskin’s side. 

He stiffened when Pigskin paused in his work as he looked over to Makkachin, who was panting like mad with his tail wagging wildly. Victor watched as the two have a minor staring contest before Pigskin finally kneeling down to the poodle’s level. 

“Oh, he’s so cute!” He cooed-COOED.

He then reached out and allowed the dog to sniff his blackened hand, which Makkachin happily obliges. Makkachin was about to lick his hand but Pigskin immediately pulled away. 

“I’m sorry, I’ve dealt with some filthy jobs.” Pigskin apologized. Victor didn’t know whom he was apologizing to…him or the dog. As soon as Pigskin stood up, Makkachin let out a pitiful whine and pawed at his leather mantle, as if hoping to get his attention and give him the love that was denied to him. 

“I wish I can pet your dog, but I have some work to do.” Pigskin explained before bowing. “But I do hope that you two have a nice walk, Your Highness.”

To Makkachin’s heartbreak, Pigskin turned back to resume his work. He let out a pitiful whine, trying to stare into Pigskin’s back with his classic puppy dog eyes. But to his disappointment, Pigskin didn’t even give him a glance as he wiped the window panes. With his tail going limp and lowering his head, he returned back to Victor’s side. Resigning himself to go for a day without any loves from the servant. 

All the while Victor stared at him in amazement. 

Makkachin, while a sweet dog, didn’t just go up to people randomly. He actually have a good sense of judgement to a person’s character. There are very few people that had the honor of given some loving kisses from Makkachin, and those people were his parents, the young charge Yuri Plisetsky (much to his chagrin), and Yakov, who tolerated it but deep down he loved it.   
So for him to actually go up to someone like Pigskin…could it be that there was more to him than just appearance alone? He looked up and saw that Pigskin was really getting into his work, taking it as his cue to head out for the errand. He had been delaying Makkachin’s walk long enough. 

“Thank you…” Victor spoke, thinking that he should at least give him acknowledgement of his work. “And please don’t overwork yourself.”

He only got a nod while Pigskin paused for a moment before resuming cleaning. 

As Victor and Makkachin head out of the hallway, he noticed a servant walking over with two buckets-one of them being filled with water and the other filled with rags- humming rather happily to himself. Victor recognized him as Kenjirou, one of the younger servants that was from a family of doctors, the Minamis from what he remembered. A rather energetic young man and easily recognized of his uniquely dyed hair of blond and red. 

Yuri compared him with a chicken more than once…

Kenjirou paused when he noticed Victor and smiled brightly as he bowed respectively. 

“Oh, good day, Your Highness!” He greeted. “Going to take Makkachin out for a walk?”

Victor returned the smile in kind. 

“Yes, I am, actually. Thank you.” Then he took note of the supplies in Kenjirou’s hands. “May I ask, where are you going?” 

Kenjirou blinked owlishly before noticing what he was referring to and looked back up at him with a bright smile that was enough to be infectious. 

“Oh, I’m going to help Pigskin with the windows facing the royal garden!” He answered. Then a disapproving pout sets in as he stared down at his feet. “I only caught wind on how the other servants that were supposed to work on this task just left Pigskin the entire task an hour ago. And I thought it was just rude of them, you know?”

That quickly caught on to Victor’s attention when Kenjirou explained his reasoning. 

It struck him odd that a while back, Kenjirou was in the same boat as the majority of the serving staff when it comes to Pigskin. While he didn’t vocalize his distaste, he made sure to avoid him. He recalled the times when he noticed him flinching before scurrying off to God knows where, probably to take care of another task at hand. All the while to leave Pigskin to pick up wherever one servant left half-finished. But this was a new change for him…

It would seem that he was looking forward to work with Pigskin. 

But he had to worry about that later. Perhaps this would be a good opportunity to get some names and deal with them firmly. 

“You don’t mind on telling me the names of the servants who were meant to clean the windows, right?” Victor asked. “That would be great. I do need to have a word with them later after I walk Makkachin.”

Kenjirou brightened at this, probably at the given opportunity on dishing out much needed justice. “Of course! From what I recall, it was Elizabeth, Heather, and Belle. They were dusting by the foyer and gossiping about Pigskin!” Then after saying Pigskin’s name, Kenjirou finally remembered and readjusted his grip on the buckets. All the while being mindful on the one with water. “Now if you excuse me, Your Highness! I have to get going!”

And with that, he made his way to the windows where Pigskin was. With a slight skip on his step, even more vigor than the last time that Victor remembered. He only blinked as he shrugged his shoulders before taking Makkachin to the much needed walk. 

He made the poor pooch waited long enough, and luckily for him, he got names so that he could give out a proper talking to. 

Aaaaaaand maybe have Yakov join in as well. 

A smile grew to his lips at the image of the older man giving the poor maids a massive tongue lashing. That man was most feared among the castle staff. While Victor’s father tends to be on the lenient side (most of the time), Yakov made sure to place the fear of God into EVERYONE. 

But still, the change in Kenjirou’s attitude towards Pigskin was quite surprising. And it had been…what? About almost a year since Pigskin came into their employment? Within those six months, he had already gained somewhat of a reputation around the castle. A somewhat silent monster-like of a man who rather be by his lonesome self than to make an attempt to connect with anyone. Not even the Cook that he was under the employment of. 

So what brought upon a change in Kenjirou of all people?

Perhaps, he had some sort of epiphany and decided to try to connect with him?

Granted he is a rather social child. Too energized for anyone (people like Yura and Yakov) but still doesn’t mean any harm. 

“Well, I guess I have to look into it later…” Then he turned to Makkachin. “How about we go on that walk, Makka?”

His answer came in the form of an enthusiastic bark from the fluffy poodle, his tail wagging at the thought of fresh air. To which, Victor laughed softly as they made their way to the courtyard. Perhaps some fresh air would clear his head before he would get to the bottom of this. 

Oh and punish some maids along the way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did anyone caught that Kakegurui cameo reference? :D

**Author's Note:**

> I want to add in that the pigskin mantle was based on the infamous pig mask used by Jigsaw of the _Saw_ franchise. So consider this as a Halloween story in some ways!


End file.
